A Night of Fright at Ghoul School!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On a stormy evening, Rachel arrives at a school unlike anything she's ever seen!
**A birthday story done for my best fanfic friend for life, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Rachel Jocklin was driving through a dirt road on a rainy, thunder filled night. She was on her way to pick up Sasha and Whampire from the airport. They had spent a romantic getaway in Hawaii for a whole week.

They came just in time to celebrate Rachel's birthday. Too bad it had to be on such a rainy night.

It was hard for Rachel to navigate through this storm. She could barely see the road.

 **BAM!**

Rachel felt her car suddenly rise up then back down. She had blown a tire.

"Oh, no!" Rachel groaned in agony. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire. Rachel took out her phone and called for help, but she got no reception. "What am I going to do?!"

As if her questioned was answered, a flash of lightening lit up Rachel's path and there was a house right nearby. With no other choice, Rachel got out and ran over to the house as fast as she can.

Once Rachel ran thorugh the open gate and got a closer look at the house, she stopped in her tracks.

The house was really a spooky, dilapidated looking mansion. A chill of dread raced up Rachel's spine.

But she didn't have a choice. Rachel mustered as must courage as she could and walked across the drawbridge.

Drawbridge?

As she walked, Rachel looked and noticed that this mansion had an actual moat. She saw something big move under the waters and the frightened girl zipped across the drawbridge and briskly knocked on the door.

After several hard knocks, the door opened and Rachel rushed inside.

The blonde girl whimpered in horror. The house was even creepier on the inside, this place was even creepier than the Grant Mansion!

"Hello, young lady."

Rachel almost jumped out of her soaked shoes. She looked and saw a woman in a pink dress with a red headband in her short black hair. "Welcome, I'm Miss Grimwood." she greeted warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, h-hello." Rachel said. "I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am. But can you help me? My car broke down and I need to use your phone."

The woman smiled. "Why, of course! Why don't we you get out of that wet jacket and have you warm up by the fire?" She walked into the den.

Rachel began to relax. This woman didn't seem mean or scary at all.

As Rachel began to take off her coat, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned, but there was no one there.

Her shoulder was tapped again.

Rachel kept spinning around so much that she was getting dizzy. But the tapping kept happening.

That's when Rachel realized something she wish she hadn't.

She turned slowly and there was a severed white hand on her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed as she slapped the dismembered limb off of her. To her astonishment, the hand floated off the ground and hovered towards her.

Screaming, Rachel tried to leave, but the hand flew past her and shut the door.

Rachel had to get out of this house and away from that hand. She ran down a dark hallway in order to find a safe place to hide. Rachel entered a room and closed the door, locking it.

Terrified, Rachel took several deep breaths and found herself in a library, Rachel looked around to see if there was a window she could escape from.

Then, Rachel heard giggling.

Rachel froze as she heard more giggling. It seemed to come from all directions.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The giggling now became maniacal laughter. It made Rachel go terror-stiff and her hair stand on end from her roots to her ends. She eventually got her legs moving again and tried to find that window.

That is, until a blue, transparent girl appeared before her, smiling in an insane manner. She raised her hands up and spun her head like an owl as she cackled creepily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed in complete horror. She ran back to the door, unlocked it, and tried to make it out the front door, but something was blocking it.

It was small, green and scaly with fire-red eyes.

Rachel's eyes widen and all the color fell from her face. "A-A d-dra-d-d-drag-"

The little creature inhaled a deep breath and unleashed a stream of fire!

"DRAGON!" Rachel shrieked as she dodged the fire and ran upstairs. She had to get out of this horror show.

As Rachel tried to make her escape, a bat flew down and transformed into a lovely, purple skinned girl! She was a vampire! A tall girl whose head was bolted to her neck emerged from a room, and a little werewolf girl came howling out of another room.

Rachel felt her vision going dark, she was about to pass out any second. But if she did, she would end up being captured by these monsters. Who knew what they had in store for her?!

Rachel managed to stay conscious and ran away. She opened another door and ducked inside, she didn't care what kind of room it was, she just wanted to separate herself from those nightmarish girl ghouls!

The terrified girl tried to catch her breath. However, she looked up and gasped.

It looked like Rachel had walked into a room from the pyramids. It was decorated in ancient Egyptian decor, the room even looked ancient with messy cobwebs and olden dust practically everywhere.

But Rachel didn't notice the cobwebs, because her wide eyes gazed at the large sarcophagus standing against stone wall.

And to Rachel's growing fear, the sarcophagus slowly opened.

Rachel squealed and took cover, knowing she was doomed no matter where she could run or hide. It was over.

She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"I'm sorry I came in here! I'm sorry!" Rachel wailed in fright. "I'll never come back here again! Just leave me alone!" She felt herself quiver as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Are you okay, lady?"

Rachel blinked. That didn't sound like a scary mummy's voice. It sounded like...a sweet little girl's voice. Rachel slowly unfurled herself and turned. Her eyes could not believe what they saw.

It was a mummy like Rachel expected, but it wasn't tall, intimidating, or even scary! It was a toddler-sized mummy girl wearing a magenta bow and sucking on her thumb.

The mummy blinked her adorable blue eyes at Rachel, who began to think this mummy was actually...cute.

"U-Uh..." Rachel didn't exactly know what to say.

"I'm Tanis." the mummy girl said with a friendly smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel." She looked at Tanis carefully. "Are you really a...mummy?"

Tanis nodded. "Yup! I just turned 2,000 yesterday."

Rachel's face actually lit up a little. "Really? Today's my birthday!"

"It is?! Happy Birthday, Miss. Rachel!" Tanis hugged the human's leg.

Rachel giggled as she patted the mummy's head. Guess she was a good little monster.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Rachel." said a familiar voice.

Rachel turned and was shocked to see Rook, Whampire, Sasha, Miss Grimwood and all of the monsters girls she encountered.

"Rook?! Sasha? Whampire?! What are you doing here?!" Rachel said as she stood up.

Rook grinned. "Sasha called me and said they were not too far from where you broke down."

"And I know my old friend Miss Grimwood lives here in the area." Whampire continued. "We called her and she said you were here as I expected."

"I hope my girls didn't scare you too badly." said Miss. Grimwood. "At this finishing school, we don't get that many visitors."

"They certainly gave Sasha a welcome scare." Whampire chuckled, nudging his blushing boo.

"She fainted right on the spot when she saw me!" the phantom girl said with a creepy cackle.

Sasha felt more embarrassed until she started to giggle. The floating hand was tickling her back. She laughed as she tried to get away from the impish hand. Sasha ran and hid behind her sister.

"That hand's crazy!" Sasha giggled out.

"That's his way of saying he likes you." Miss Grimwood said.

The hand came towards Rachel. She tried to get away until Sasha held her sister's arms out. "Ah, ah, ah. If I get tickled, then so do you!"

Rachel squeaked when the hand came towards her. His claw-like fingers went straight for her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel squirmed and laughed silly as the hand tickled her all over her stomach and moved to her sides and her underarms.

Her laugh was contagious as it made Miss Grimwood and her girls laugh too.

"OHOHOKAY! OKAHAHAY!" Rachel said. The hand began tickling her under the chin, making the girl giggle.

The ghost girl laughed her crazy laugh. "You two are so funny!" She floated over to Rachel. "Sorry if I scared you too much. I guess there's a little poltergeist in me."

"It's okay. We're used to getting spooked by ghosts." Rachel said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Phantasma." the ghoul said as she bowed politely.

"I'm Sibella." the vampire girl said.

"Elsa Frankenteen, that's me!"

"Winnie the werewolf. Pleased to meet ya!"

Rachel smiled. Guess she was worked up over nothing. But she tensed up when the little dragon came walking up to her, but he looked a little sad.

"And I think Matches here should apologize for scaring you too!" Miss Grimwood told the dragon.

The dragon called Matches growled softy and rubbed against Rachel's leg.

The girl smiled and petted the scaly creature. "It's okay, Matches."

"Well, now that everyone's acquainted. Let's say we get this birthday party started!" said Whampire.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Downstairs, Rachel sat in the spooky dining room. Whampire flew in holding a delicious looking cake.

"Wow! Look at that!" Rachel said.

"We were gonna surprise you with it when you came to the airport." Sasha said. "But we figured we'd just celebrate it here with our new friends!"

Rachel smiled. "What a great surprise!"

Whampire stuck the candles in the cake. "Matches, if you please."

The dragon nodded and used his fire breath to light the candles.

Once everyone sang Happy Birthday to Rachel, they all had a bite of cake and really kicked this party off well.

Rook kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Rachel."

"Thanks, Baby." Rachel kissed him back.

This was a birthday Rachel would never forget. And she definitely won't.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Goldie! This is my birthday present to you! :D**


End file.
